<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Computer Files by MintsFreakshow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563797">The Computer Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintsFreakshow/pseuds/MintsFreakshow'>MintsFreakshow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, More tags to be added, Pre-Small Favor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintsFreakshow/pseuds/MintsFreakshow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden just wanted to make a theory work, and create a whole new form of magic in the process, instead he opened up a rift to an unseen realm. The first ones coming through are... Well not harmless, but they mean well...</p><p>Shame that far more diabolical Digimon had been waiting for their chance to invade Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Digital Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was panicking, I needed help and called the only person who might have a chance of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoss, why are you callin’ me this late?”</p><p> </p><p>I had lost track of time actually, but I wasn’t about to admit that on top of everything else. “So you remember that theoretical form of magic I was working on?”</p><p> </p><p>Ebenezar sighed, and I could just tell he was doing that thing where people rub at the space between their eyes. “That ‘technomancy’ nonsense you mentioned at the meetin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened, hoss? You’d sound a lot more excited if it worked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I fucked up, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bad could it be?”</p><p> </p><p>I turned and locked eyes with the small black-scaled dinosaur that was sat on my couch, holding a beer between its claws. “Pretty bad, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>After revealing the existence of the creature to my former mentor, he hung up and was at my door really damn fast.If I wasn’t worried about the dinosaur, I’d have given some concern to that fact. Once inside, he stared at the creature, it stared back at Ebenezar. “Walk me through everything that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>And I did, explaining how I bought an old most likely busted laptop at the thrift store, and started working a ritual on it. It had been going great, got it to turn on, and then things went strange. </p><p> </p><p>Weird symbols on the screen, reality suddenly felt thin. Then how there was a loud pop, and suddenly I had a new reptiloid roommate… “Oh, and this…”</p><p> </p><p>I fished the small thing out of my pocket, it was a small electronic device that I wasn’t fucking up, had a screen. Buttons on the side. “He said it’s called a digivice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoss… Who said…”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” The lizard creature said, after downing another bottle of Mac’s finest. “Names BlackAgumon…. Well introduce yourself, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ebenezar McCoy….” The old man looked back at me. “Could have mentioned it talked, hoss.”</p><p> </p><p>“He. And technically, I did. Remember when I said he told me this was called a digivice?”</p><p> </p><p>Ebenezar’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t make me whoop ya’ boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this old guy knows less than you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, B.” I gestured at the digimon to relax, who just grunted at me, seeming to accept me shortening his name down to a letter. What? BlackAgumon is a long name, and just calling him Black seemed more than a little uncouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see you two will get along well.” Eb muttered, before continuing to question the dinosaur-like creature. “So where did ya’ come from then?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Digital World, where else would a Digimon come from.” After a pause, B. rolled his eyes. “It’s literally short for Digital Monster, how do you humans know nothing about us?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is pretty much first contact with your kind, as far as I know.” I said, with a shrug. Turning to Ebenezar, I said “Look, sir, you can probably get more info then I can, you’ve burned a few less bridges anyway. Maybe you can find stuff on this Digital World.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a grunt of acknowledgement, then pulled me down to speak quietly. “Look, if he turns out to be dangerous, do what you gotta do.”</p><p> </p><p>He then stepped back a bit, shaking his head in defeat, I guess I was wearing my disgust at the inferred meaning on my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll find out what I can. Don’t go anywhere you don’t need to.” The old man and I said our goodbyes, and I locked up, re-applied my wards and the like. </p><p> </p><p>Then I yawned hard enough I swear my jaw nearly dislocated. “Alright, B, I’m going to get some sleep. If you’re hungry, there’s leftovers in my fridge, please don’t eat my pets.”</p><p> </p><p>“No promises.” I want to say I was pretty sure he was joking there, but his tone of voice generally didn’t leave ‘surly teen’ so I just had to trust him as I went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mouse and Mister were fine by the time I awoke, in case you were wondering.</p><p> </p><p>When I got up the phone was ringing, as I passed BlackAgumon I gestured to it, and he moved his claws on one arm about as if to say that limited him. He was currently using chopsticks to eat my leftover chow mein with his other. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and answered, Murphy’s voice alone nearly took my block off while I was halfway through saying hello “Dresden! What did you do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be more specific, Murph, I still have no idea if this call is business or social.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a few breathes, guess being left waiting riled her up. I’m keeping the joke that went through my head at that moment to myself. “Okay… Harry, did you do anything big magic-wise last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it’s name end in ‘Mon’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Access Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After finishing up the call with Murphy, I gathered up my usual gear and, after several minutes of BlackAgumon laughing his ass off when he saw me get into the Blue Beetle, we were on the road. There was silence once his amusement at the giant man in the tiny car subsided, so I tried making conversation. “So this Digital World… What’s it like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t take my eyes off the road but I saw enough of his reaction, he seemed surprised and annoyed that I asked. “Only ever seen the area I'm from. It sucks and the rest of it is probably nicer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never left the Terminal Wastes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” When I said this he actually started to growl. “Okay, touchy subject, well, we’ll be at Murphy’s soon anyway so not really enough time for us to bare our souls to each other, or whatever such nonsense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pulling up to Murphy’s house, I noticed that B. was starting to sniff the air as he got out. Though at the time I was more concerned with figuring out how he opened the door… Actually now that I think about, I think he had even put on his seatbelt for the drive over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went up and knocked on the door, while B. seemed to be assessing the area. There was shuffling from within and soon Murphy opened the door, already looking up as she did so. I’m a monster when it comes to my height, and Karrin Murphy is a flat five feet of person. An attractive five feet of person though, don’t tell her I told you all that she would probably murder me. “Finally,” I admit it was nice for her to slip from worried to mostly relieved by my presence. “So what do I need to do here-” And that relief washed away when she noticed B. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is BlackAgumon, I call him B. B, this is Murph.” The dinosaur gave his usual grunt and a half-hearted wave, Murphy giving him a nod, if a little hesitant. “So… Want to introduce me to your guest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure..” Leading me inside, Murphy took me to her living room where on the couch sat a different sort of lizard creature, where some weird combat garb and its scales was blocky camo of all things. “This is… Commandramon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commandramon looked to my position, his entire demeanour gave a feeling of a kid trying very hard to play the soldier. “Sir.” His eyes only glanced toward B. for a bit like he assessing if B. was a possible danger, the two didn’t seem to recognize each other, before returning to me. “You’re the one looking into returning m-us home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my plan, first trying to find out if anyone in our world has info on the Digital World.” I pretended to not notice the hint of disappointment in Commandramon’s eyes that I didn’t already have a way back for him. “In a hurry? I don’t blame ya’ Murphy’s decor is a few decades out of place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was Murphy’s elbow in my side, that hurt, but I couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are other Digimon that need me.” Well, to a degree, that explained Commandramon trying so hard to be serious, even if it was obvious that he was withholding a laugh at Murphy’s bout of violence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, all the more reason for me to keep at it.” I look to Murphy, and take out the digivice. “Did you get one of these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She took her own out, and whereas mine was black, hers had the same pattern on it that Commandramon’s scales did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that confirms that they’re connected to these guys.” That’s when I heard B’s claw’s on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong…” He growled out, as Commandramon stood up, a wireframe appearing that turned into a full gun in the little soldiers hands, the two Digimon’s eyes looking to the window. They went for the door. Fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What the hell are you-” Murphy and I followed them outside, stopping in our tracks at the sudden downpour that unleashed upon us in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BlackAgumon was scanning around, focusing on something that walked into view. It was a hideous green creature carrying a bone club, tongue hanging out of it’s massive wide mouth. This creature didn’t stink, but every bone in my body was telling me that it should. Can’t really explain that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murphy’s digivice made a loud bleep, and as she brought it up it started to project an image of this creature, and it’s info. Murph read some of it out. “Ogremon…. Says it’s a ‘champion’ level Digimon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This thing is a champion? I mean not all Champions are built the same but I didn’t even smell this thing arri-” BlackAgumon’s little spiel was abruptly ended by Commandramon kicking him to the side, before dodging the other way as Ogremon brought down his club having reached the two smaller Digimon with alarming speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club might have looked like bone, but given that the pavement of the road shattered like glass, I have my doubts. The small well-armed dragon opened fire on the ogre, the shots sounding fake, like an action movie’s sound effect of a gunshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the shots were real, and Orgemon snarled in pain, points on his green body bursting energy. Of course I took my own chance to make my move, doing as best I could to brace my staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forzare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went worse than I expected. The energy shot out and hit Ogremon, it hurt him but… He didn’t move. Which knocked my staff just out of my grip enough to lose it’s bracing, and go wild enough to smack me in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can say that kicking one's own ass is not fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” I heard Murph as I recoiled, managing to focus enough to realize that our Ogre friend took offense to me joining the fray, and was about to toss his club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It spiraled toward Murphy and I, and since I couldn’t be sure of what it’s path would be, I grabbed my short friend with one arm. And brought my shield bracelet up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel the impact slide us back, and hell, I was dizzy from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another series of shots from Commandramon, regained the monster's attention, as BlackAgumon charged at it. Lunging and biting into Ogremon’s flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green creature swung its arm around hard, eventually dislodging B, and sending the small guy colliding into someone’s trash. It roared at Commandramon, who stepped back looking panicked and threw something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right into Ogremon’s never closing mouth, the big guy immediately swallowing what we would very soon all learn was a grenade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boom. Though it wasn’t as horrifying to look at as one might expect, there was a hole in Ogremon but his innards were just… Glowing energy. Which was the stuff that made Digimon both digital and physical beings, I suppose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B pulled himself back up and took the chance, as Ogremon gawked at its own missing portion. As best it could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames flicked at the edge of BlackAgumon’s mouth, and with a ‘Pah!’ noise, he sent a ball of flame right into the wound created by the explosion. Ogremon shattered, remnants dissipating into energy, the bizarre weather going with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you get the fire-breather, and mine has the power of guns and military explosives?” Murphy spoke, not really looking for an actual answer or response, given her tone was that of a stray thought. I, of course, gave her one anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big cosmic metaphor, I’m sure.” I looked down at her and realized that I had an arm protectively around her since I used my shield bracelet, she realized it in that moment when she looked up to roll her eyes at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a slightly awkward second we made space between each other. Our Digimon associates waiting patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Murphy looked them over. “You guys okay? You’re not harmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. We’re both perfectly fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself.” B snipped at Commandramon. “I haven’t had a fight in days, now I’m getting hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B, chill out, we’ll hit the drive through at Burger King on the w-“ Both our digivices lit up, as we grabbed them they projected a map of Chicago, one that started to zoom in...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8 blinking red spots were showing on it now, and they were right in front of… “Harry, isn’t that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Carpenter’s house! We need to go! Now!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Server Errors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Murphy’s car skidded through sudden sleet and mud, we had to stop a bit down from the house, and started hauling ass toward it. Into our view came three of the creatures, twisted things that looked like they could Ogremon’s degenerate hillbilly cousins, my digivice awakening in my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vilemon. Rookie Level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B was first to charge, clasping his jaw around a skinny arm and whipping the creature into the air. Which Commandramon riddled with shots. The other two Vilemon split their attention, able to realize the scheme and tried to split their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These things were only so smart though, as both of our Digimon allies had things under control. Destroying them both with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then another alert, more were appearing at the house. Once in view, that’s when I realized… Maybe we weren’t so necessary…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Vilemon exploded into energy as another had been tossed through it and over us. A very tiny metal spear whizzed past my ear and stabbed the horrid Digimon right in the eye. The spears owner was barely visible, but I could tell she very likely had a matching expression to her human partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly Carpenter was wincing as she came into view. “Oh! Ow! Tinkermon, why…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t normally do that! They normally go boom!” The tiny fluttering fairy Digimon replied, as the Vilemon realized what had happened and began to howl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about this time another creature emerged from the awful weather, body spinning and hitting the wounded Vilemon with its tail, and finishing off Tinkermon’s target. The short dragon-like creature turned its gaze on us, as Tinkermon and Molly finally realized Murphy and I were there. Micheal Carpenter also soon came into view. “Dracomon, are there any le-Harry, Lieutenant Murphy. And I hope those two are on our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murph muttered something about rank, and demotion, but they’ve had that conversation before. She was demoted for helping save Molly, so Micheal wasn’t going to respect her superiors decision on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B’s eyes moved along the assorted Digimon, he looked disappointed for a second before Tinkermon was up in his grill, I figure the small fairy had as much sense of personal space as the character that she was seemingly named after. B nearly fell on his ass. “Hey! Back off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather cleared, though the mixing of icy slush and mud remained on the ground, I checked my digivice and that’s when I noticed something. “Guys, there’s still one marked on here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a scrambling noise that drew all our attention, I bolted toward it, along the side of another home, but as I reached it… The source was long gone, I think, I swore I saw a figure duck around a corner three blocks down but who knows…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I returned to the group, surveying the new members of the team, while Commandramon and Dracomon seemed to get along well enough, B was trying to swat Tinkermon out of the air, much to the fairy’s amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tink, knock it off.” Molly half-heartedly tried to stop her partner, then looked to me. “Didnt catch them? I mean they’re probably safe since they didn’t attack us anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dracomon spoke next, a very serious voice, despite sounding about 12. “That is most likely, though in general Vilemon are not particularly intelligent creatures and often attack on sight, whoever piggy-backed on their entrance may still be dangerous, just smarter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I was busy imagining the tiny dragon in a bow tie and tweed jacket, Micheal took out his own digivice, it’s colours matching Dracomons scale and horns. “Good to see you both have these as well, do you have any insight on our new friends here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at me, Murphy and B moreso with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was my fault. A little. Or a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly laughed then took out the digivice connected to Tinkermon, it was a little different than ours, it didn’t have a matching pattern to the little fairy, instead along the sides were metal studs. “Yup,” The young woman chirped, “Mines the coolest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tink flew over and sat herself on Molly’s shoulder. “Naturally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept glancing at mine for a sudden alert, but nothing for now….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” B growled at me. “Food. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a good run, or several, there would soon be enough bags of takeout to the Digimon. Because while B might have been the most vocal… These things could eat. BlackAgumon had been pretty reasonable with the leftovers the other, but as a group… They devoured pretty much any food put in front of them, it’s a good thing they were in the backyard or there easily could have been collateral damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dracomon tried to be polite about it, but even that only lasted until he had some in his claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was shocked by how much Tink could put down, sure they seemed to be energy inside but it was at least 4 times her body weight in burgers alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Micheal pulled me to the side, as much as I was still fascinated with the display I figured it was important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you’ve attempted magic on one of them, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not either of ours, but yeah, big one attacked us outside Murph’s place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause from him. “Yes, and did it have an odd effect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup… Oh I see. Amoracchius acted strange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that. I know I made contact, I know I felt the blade dig in, and that Vilemon definitely felt pain but… No visual damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with the Ogremon..  Big and nasty thing… The spell hit and then it staggered, but I couldn't see any other effect… there was also the feedback. That was pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was some with Amoracchius as well, nothing too powerful but it was definitely a strange sensation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned against the house. “I suppose, since they say they’re from a ‘Digital World’ so maybe, this is entirely theoretical keep in mind, our supernatural metaphysics and theirs are different. If they even have an equivalent in their reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal nodded a bit, I figure he wasn’t exactly ready to just assume my theory was right, neither was I, so it was more than fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… This is all my fault.” I said, Micheal giving me that ‘It’s not always your fault’ look. “No. No. Hear me out, they came through because of an experiment I was doing, and if it was just those guys,” I gestured toward our partner digimon, which Dracomon took notice of. “But, there’s these others coming through, those Vilemon, the Ogremon that appeared outside Murphy’s place, and its all-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you shouldn’t blame yourself, Mr.Dresden.” I nearly jumped when I realized Dracomon had made his way over while I was speaking, “While you may have eased things, Digimon have been trying to get into this world since… Well, as long as anyone remembers really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sure Tinkermon's not actually supposed to talk, given her namesake, but fuck it this my fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Data Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While he tried to keep his composure it was clear my declaration startled Dracomon, so before he said anything I reassured him. “Sorry about that, you got me by surprise there,” The little dragon relaxed a bit. “Now tell me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course,” Dracomon stumbled through the start but gathered himself and spoke. “There have been many groups that sought a way into the human world, claims of artifacts that could do it. Such a thing is w-why the Royal Knights and the Olympos Twelve destroyed each other… Supposedly. It is a legend after all, it’s entirely possible that neither of those groups ever existed-I’m rambling now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of amusing, like a kid that was really into something, and had been waiting for the chance to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to poke just a bit further. “So, are there any more of these groups? Legendary or historical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly. “Ah, yes, quite a few historically though they have always fallen apart to their own in-fighting, and there hasn’t been one in many years… As for legendary ones…” Dracomon shuddered. “I suppose there’s the Seven Great Demon Lords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well I definitely didn’t like that title at all, and even if it didn't sort of come with his usual territory, Micheal had tensed up. He didn’t like it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though even if they are real, they can’t leave the Dark Area, which as far as anyone knows… Simply… Doesn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give a nod, and pat the little guy between his horns, which he seemed to like. “Thanks for the information, we’ll keep that all in mind as we work on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal gives him a nod and smiles, the small dragon clearly happy for the positive reception, after that he walks back to the other Digimon. Just in time to keep B. from fireballing Tinkermon at point blank for… Whatever it was she was doing to annoy him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting that they have a concept of Hell.” Micheal pointed out “As well as, presumably, matching an idea of Gods in line with the older pantheistic religions. Perhaps their species interest in our world is that they had some parallel development as a result of knowing about our existence. Just knowing we’re there can’t be the entire draw on coming here, there has to be more to it..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked at the knight a couple times, I hadn’t even thought about it honestly. “Yeah, that would make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at my response. “I wonder about the shifts in weather though, the sleet with those Vilemon and the downpour you said accompanied the ogre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My only guess is that it’s got to do with how they’re getting through, maybe it’s a chunk of the weather where they came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. Either way, you’re the detective, I’ll leave figuring that out to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something of a pro-bono case, considering I made the problem to begin with. “Yeah, also I’m guessing I can count on you and Molly helping out for any more threats that come through?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t stop us if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, I said my goodbyes… And got Murphy to drive me back to my car. I had research to do, and Eb would probably check in soon, two random weather shifts in one day usually gets some of the accorded nations on edge. Blame the Faerie Courts for that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as I was driving home, B got my attention. He was watching some pretty intently, and nearly jumped out of the car. “Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a Digimon… It just went in that building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled over, there was no change in weather, and no one was running out in panic so it had to be small. Was it another that came through when B and the others did?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wait here.” My Digimon partner glared a bit “Look no offense, dude, but you’re a 3 foot dinosaur. That’s kind of conspicuous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He grunted the words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting out, I grabbed my staff, as much as using it on Digimon really sucked so far, if I wasn’t taking BlackAgumon, I needed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least I thought I would, I found the creature soon, sitting in a person's cart, and then I realized who said person was… I’d have to try and play it cool...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up, I gave him a smack on the shoulder. “Butters, how the hell are ya’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waldo Butters stared at me with an annoyed expression. "Harry, why are you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned up against the stand. "It's the supermarket, what reason would I have not to be here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, one, it's an organic supermarket, and two, the only meals I've seen you prepare have one requirement: A microwave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm branching out! I happened to need some... Guaranteed pesticide-free cabbage, in fact!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butters gaze moved from me, to the stand "You're leaning on it right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took the head of cabbage that my elbow had impacted with a triumphant flourish. "Ah... Thank you for the help..." I then pointed to the small creature in his cart. "Saaaay, who's your friend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a toy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's drinking a frappuccino."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butters looked at the Digimon sitting in his cart, and it looked back, taking it’s lips off the straw of the drink. “Harry, Terriermon. Terriermon, Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terriermon stood up in the child seat of the grocery cart, still holding his beverage, and raised one of his long ears. I took the hint and shaked it with his ear as though he was extending his hand. It speaks in a calm, almost lazy tone ”Hiiii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a note that his eyes appeared to be perpetually half-closed the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I now understand the little guys need for the coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butters shook his head. “It does nothing for him, he just likes the taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terriermon sort of half-heartedly hummed with amusement as he returned his attention to his drink, he paused and looked to the side, waving an ear slowly. My gaze followed his and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B!” I snapped at the little dinosaur that was standing a short distance from us, Butters was staring, and I guess that made sure the cat was out of the bag on Digimon being my fault. A quick assumption but not wrong. “I told you to wait in the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got bored.” Soon as he said this, a woman caught sight of him in the produce aisle. And after a long pause, thankfully Butters spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you never seen a kid in a costume before? Move along, lady.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>